The Night's Last Dream
by Ray Uchiha
Summary: it is a story i am writing right i wanted some input a see what people think hope you all like it
1. The One Who Saved Me

Truth or Lies

By Ray Uchiha

The one who saved me

I woke up from my night's rest with the promise of a new day. Although I knew that promise would not come true. As the sun broke, I felt its warmth caress my skin. I nuzzled my face deeply against my pillows, wishing I didn't have to move from my sanctuary. The sun brought out the dread of my life which I would eventually have to get up and face.

Turning my gaze to the bed across the room, I was still expecting my sister to be snoring softly and stirring under the covers. It had been a month since she had last slept there. After dad died, she thought it was best for her to sleep in mom's room for a while.

The room looked and felt empty without her except for a small poster on my side of the wall that was of my favorite soccer player. I sighed deeply, taking in the dreary sight of the room. I then lightly touched the poster and dragged my feet lazily across the floor towards the bathroom.

As the cold shower hit my face, waking up the last bit of me, I thought of the day i had awaiting for me. This was the moment I would usually stall, wishing I had something special to do. But then it hit me, I chose an ordinary life.  
_This_ ordinary life. Everything seemed meaningless after my father was gone. I didn't know how to go on. But my mother and younger sister needed me. I had to be "the man". What kind of man would I have been if I couldn't have been there for them?

I headed into the kitchen to see my mother. Her eyes shining, reflecting the light that came through the curtains. She stood over the small stove making breakfast, while the annoying heater by the doorway rattled away. Her eyes were a light shade of green that matched her brown hair and light skin. Her face always had a smile, though you could always tell she was sad by looking through those light green eyes. I always felt somewhat bad about her having to carry the load on her own... but it was what she wanted.

We argued everyday about me getting a job and helping her out, but she would have none of it, saying things like 'You need to finish school, and make something of yourself. Your father would have wanted better for you.' I'd always walk out after that. My father was hardly ever around. He always preferred being off on his own. There wasn't much of a difference now that he was gone. So why did his absence mean so much more now? Why did she always have to bring him up?

That morning, I had no desire to have the same, pointless argument. Not today. I kissed her goodbye and left for school. The walk from my house to school was approximately forty-five minutes, at the most. The hardest part about leaving my apartment, was leaving my front door and heading out of the apartments onto the dark, seemingly souless pathway that lead out the front gates. The buildings, two stories tall, blocking the sun from shining down onto the cold concrete that I placed my foot upon to begin my walk.

The buldings had recently been painted green to make them seem slightly newer. Although, you were still clearly able to see the beige color, that the buildings once were, through the green paint. It wasn't the best painted buildings in town, but it was better than before, I had to admit. I was making my way closer to the black gates that were rusted with chipped paint and a broken lock that left the gate open at all times. So many thoughts were racing through my conscience until I made my first step onto the lighter road outside of my enclosed household. But there was one thing in particular that ran through my mind at that moment.

My head was filled with the dream I had the night before. I just couldn't get this particular girl out of my thoughts for some odd reason. She brought some sort of hope to my days. Though I knew I could never captivate a girl's heart, especially one such as her. It bothered me having that feeling that I somehow knew her from somewhere. I hadn't remembered seeing her around school, so I managed to push my thoughts of her to the back of my mind as I reached school grounds and into my first class.

As always, Science was boring for me, having learned all of what the teacher taught in my spare time. My mom didn't think that sitting down and watching TV was a productive hobby, so I would spend most of my time reading my science books, memorizing them from cover to cover. The knowledge came in handy when I had failed to pay attention in the class on those certain days.

Normally, it took breif moments to realize the bell when it rang, since I was always lost in my daydreams, but this time, my friend, Julias, decided to smack me over the head, teasing, "Wake up and get all those girls outta your head, Slowpoke!" I just shook my head and smiled. He was always trying to get me to be more like him. But he was always too cocky, even the way he dressed with his pants almost falling off and a white wife-beater, stretched to breaking point by his muscular physique.

_Always a show-off.._ I would think. Although, he was one of my best friends. In spite of all his bravado, no one would mess with me in anyway. All because everyone of my peers believed that he would hurt them if they even looked at me wrong.

He was truly a nice guy though, even though most people knew him for his skills on the field. He was one of the best wide receivers in the state. I called him the "Lone Soldier" since it always seemed like he was alone, even though he would always joke, 'I'm going to be the most famous dancer ever!', which made everyone laugh because they all knew he didn't dance. I, of course, knew that he never wanted to be famous, he just wanted to take care of his family.

We walked to the next class together only so he could get my notes for History. He always enjoyed sleeping in this class, so I'd take notes for him. I did it really just to distract me from thinking of the time I would have to spend in Mr. Thomas', the History teacher, class. He was the most hateful teacher I had ever met in my life. He had, at one time, made me sit on his desk, displaying my hideous haircut for the whole class to see. As he took pleasure into my humiliation, he made sure to enlighten the class, "Now this is how a stupid kid should look like. Don't you agree class?" The whole room would erupt with laughter but quickly quelled by the thought of Julias and his fists. Of course, lucky me, he was always my last class before I went home and time went by rather slow in there. Other than the feeling that his eyes bored into me as I sat with my head down, taking notes, that day went by without a hitch. I seemed to make it out again that day without killing him.

I walked out into the courtyard, as people rushed by to get to their cars or buses, I would meet Julias and the rest of my friends, George and Pablo, at the front of the school. George and Pablo were about the same height but they seemed rather minute compared to Julias' outstretched arms, while he dangled them over their heads. It was amusing, seeing them make such fools of themselves. As soon as they saw me approaching, their faces broke into wide grins.

Pablo yelled, "Yo Mike, we have something big planned for tonight, man. Are you goin' to come, or is your Mammy keepin' you in for bad behavior?"

I smiled and shook my head yelling back, as I got closer, "Well it's not as bad a being a little whipping boy. Tell me, does your girl still have you on her leash?" He dismissed me by waving his hand and continuing his conversation with George.

I greeted them all as we talked about what we were going to do that night. They had planned to go to the movies, but I didn't really have the money to go with them. They kept pushing me to go until I eventually caved. We all walked together joking around and laughing. Pablo then started singing, but badly. Julias, patting Pablo's back, joked, "Make sure you get a real job, 'cause you will never be a good singer." Pablo shook him off, continuing his singing. It was entertaining watching him dance and shake his ass as we walked to the theater.

To my surprise, I recognized two girls waiting for us there at the entrance. George and I looked at each other, "Thought it would just be us guys", he whispered to me. They were not the friendliest faces, but they were not my problem. Felicia and Andrea were Julias' and Pablo's girls. I didn't really like them, particularly because they spent most of their time gossiping about other people. They were nice to look at though, Felicia with the short hair, wore a white tank top and short frilly skirt that showed off her long, lean legs while Andrea with long, glistening brown hair, wore a lime green shirt over a pair of skinny jeans.

They didn't seem to notice us even thought we came closer and closer. Stealthily, Julias grabbed Felicia from behind and kissed her cheek making her cheeks flush bright red as she took his hand in hers; Pablo snuck up and hugged Andrea and didn't let go for a a short while. George and I just stood there, both of us always feeling like third wheels whenever we were all together. He nudged me as we moved to the counter and whispered, "You would think that you couldn't seperate those four. We might need the Jaws of Life for this." I tried to hold back a laugh. With no success, a small chuckle escaped me. I was hoping they wouldn't hear it, but my bad luck seemed to grasp me tightly that day.

Felicia inquired jeeringly, "Well? What's so funny? Are you laughing about how poor you are again?" I gave her a smirk and shook my head.

Andrea laughed at her snide comment and mockingly said, "Well we can't help it if he's such a loser". Julias and Pablo would always just look away when their teasing started.

Balling my hands into fists, I tried hard not to lash out at them. But Felicia added, provoking me further, "Ooh, look 'Drea, you made him mad… I'm so scared of the Big Bad Mike!". I turned away fast, my anger on the brink of explosion. I knew I couldn't stay any longer, knowing if I did, I could smack them both for the constant insults.

I put my head down and began to walk away with protests from my friends, "Yo man, come back. They were just joking!" I ignored George's pleas. He knew they weren't.

Hot, angry tears began to fall, so I kept my fast pace home, looking forward to the comfort it would have brought me. Feeling someone behind me grab my shoulder, I turned, filled with rage, and my fist seemed to haev led the way. I swung hard and hit the faceless person that pursued me. He didn't go down; he seemed unfazed even though I had punched him with all my might. Julias stared back at me in disbelief, spitting out a bit of blood. I had just hit my best friend! I shuddered at what I had just done.

Mortified, I whispered apologetically, "I… I'm sorry man, I really am". I turned and walked away.

I could hear Felicia crying out, "Oh my God! Look what he did to you! He should be locked up in a cage for this!" Confused, she asked Julias, "Why didn't you kick his ass, Juggy?"

Just as I was about to turn the corner, my best friend replied calmly, "Nah, just let it slide, Babe, didn't want to hurt him."

I tried to shake away what had just happened. My loneliness filled me even more without my friends around. What would happen tomorrow? Would Julias want to get even? Or would he just drop it and forgive me? Knowing him, he would just smack me a little and call it even. Damn it! How could I let those sluts get to me? My anger was always getting the best of me and I needed to control it. But how could I? Why should I? Wasn't it Julias and Pablo's fault for not saying anything, or at least something?

I was barely aware of the direction I was going, since I was moving so swiftly. I began to slow down as I came to the realization that I had somehow managed to make my way into the rich part of town. Distracted, I still kept walking. I saw beautiful, plush houses where the people inside were watching TV, having dinner, or enjoying some sort of family time. It hurt so much to see them so happy. Didn't I deserve to have what they had? Was I born to be miserable and live like crap? This wasn't the life I wanted.  
I wanted those rich people's lives! I wanted _their_ happiness! Was that too much to ask?

Was my fate to suffer?

I felt like nothing more than a worthless soul. I thought many things; So why should I continue living? Dying would ease my pain. Yeah, I should put all this to an end. It would help so many people. I will no longer be a burden to them. My mother and my sister would grieve for a while and then they would move on.

On the other hand, the thought of my sister made me think of that dreaded day.. My sister on her knees, my mom next to her holding her as she cried. Then it clicked in my brain, I couldn't do that to them, I couldn't do that to my sister. I couldn't leave her, not me as well. She is the reason I was still here.  
_Yes, I need to live for her. My life is not mine alone, even if I have to suffer through this, for her, I will do it.__  
_

Now that I had my head on straight, I looked around again noticing that I was further away from where I wanted to be. Home was on the other side of town. So I began making my way down one of the streets and began my long walk home. The streets seemed too quiet now that I was paying more attention. Senses now alert, I saw some kind of commotion ahead of me. Though far for my eyes to figure out what was happening, my heart beat a little faster. There seemed to be a few guys bunched together over a woman.

I tried to keep my eyes on the road ahead, but couldn't help but look at the black-suited group in the distance. The girl on the ground seemed to be unconscious. One of the guys hovered over her, the other creeping closer, another still lurking within the shadows. Under the light of the streetlamp, I could see blood pooling all around her. As I drew nearer, I had a horrific feeling of what they had done. Had they killed her? No, it couldn't be. It had to be something else. They're probably just checking to see what happened to her, trying to help her. Just as I was reveling in my denial, the man hovering over her looked up at me. Eyes shining bright red and glaring at me.

His eyes pierced right through me as we stared at one other for a moment. I could feel my blood boiling. My body began to shake as he stood with a sinister smile on his face. I tried to move but my body stood frozen as he began his slow stride towards my drection. My feet wouldn't budge, I couldn't scream either. I could have swore I lost all ability to breathe. Fear paralyzed every inch of me. Then I heard a small voice.

"Run," it said. No, it couldn't be. The girl behind them tried to scream, except all that came out of her was a whispered warning, "Run.. run."

The helpless girl's warning brought me back to my senses. I focused on the man still coming towards me not more than a couple of feet away. My instincts took over and I lunged at the stranger, swinging at him. But he avoided me with ease. Grabbing my hand in motion, he flipped me onto the pavement, on my back. The impact was so strong.

I heard my elbow snap out of place. I screamed out in pain as he pulled me up to face him with fangs bared. I could feel my limp arm dangling on my side. He then kneed me in the gut making me cough out blood. I gasped for breath as he tossed me to the side. I hit the ground with a thud. Curling into a ball, I could hear his footsteps coming closer. When he reached me, he went on kicking me as I coughed out blood.

The other man, farther from me, impatiently spoke, "C'mon, finish him already. I wish to eat, now!" My attacker continued to his barrage of beatings, with the last swift kick, he sent me flying across the street.  
Angered, he turned to his buddy "Shut up you fool! He is _my_ feast! I wish to play with him a bit more." It was the last thing I heard them say before I keeled over, succumbing to the intense pain.

"Wake up you perve!", she said. Opening my mind's eye to the vision of the unforgettable girl in my dreams. Beautiful. Her shiny raven hair ran down her shoulders, almost touching the soft curve of her breasts. Even in the daze I was in I could picture her slim, slick body in a swim suit. Who could she be?

"Haven't you had enough dreaming about me, you perve!", she continued. Shaking my head,

"What do you mean?", I asked her.

She tapped my forehead teasingly, "Come on, all you do is dream of me. You could at least get laid or something. But no, all you do is stare at me all night long, so creepy! You should really get a life you know, but for now, all I need is for you to wake up!" She slapped me so hard across the cheek, it brought me back to the middle of the street, where my assailant was with his back to me.

Not being able to see what was going on, I just heard, w2ith the same voice as in my dreams, saying, "David, haven't I told you before? No more hunting in this area."

His maniacal laugh made me tremble in fear, hoping against hope that he had forgotten about me. Defiantly, he answered her, "Monica, you brat! Haven't I told you before that I do not follow your rules? I make my own!"

A low growl emanated from her direction as she emerged from the shadows. Even though my vision was hazy, I looked up to see the stunning woman in my dreams come to life, dressed in a black pullover and black jeans. Even her sneer seemed adorable from a distance. What was she doing here? Surely she knew they would kill her. She looked directly at me, shining me a big smile. Even in the pain I was in, I couldn't avoid grinning sheepishly back at her. How could she appear so chill? I don't know why but somehow, her presence made me feel a bit better, calmer.

In a blink of a second, David pounced on Monica. Fangs exposed and ready to clamp down her neck. But as fast as he was, she was faster, maneuvering effortlessly out of his deadly grip. Following the blurry figures in the night, I couldn't help but notice the gracefulness of their dangerous dance. I was entranced. It came to me slowly, the dreadful realization that this was not only a struggle for which rules were broken, but a struggle between two predators agilely fighting for their prey as well. Me.. But how could this have been? This angelic woman could not be my slayer? It couldn't end like that, I couldn't let that happen. I would not have been just another tool for someone's personal pleasures.

Trying carefully to get up, I grabbed my elbow, pushed it onto the ground for leverage, snapping my dislocated arm back into place. The loud "popping" sound, mixed with my anguished scream of pain. I fell back on all fours. David's two minions stared at me in surprise. The girl, Monica, also seemed curious as she turned her head slightly to me. She goaded David further, "Hmm… You are losing your touch. I mean look, he still stands." She seemed amazed at my perseverance to live.

I wiped my bloodied nose with the back of my hand, trying to get as much blood off so I could breathe better. My view was a little fuzzy as I stared around blankly. Shakily, I propped myself up. Crawling on the ground in which I fell, balled my hands into fists as I tried to push myself up again.

Determined to survive, I said to myself, "I won't let myself be just a meal. It will not end this way." As I said these words, I snuck a glace at the girl who had warned me to run. She no longer moved. Anguish filled me knowing that I had no chance of helping her now. I tried to focus, but there was nothing but light.

"He is not moving, Master," Lucio, David's gray-haired lackey, continued, "You want us to finish him?" A flash of light knocked my senses blind. Then, I breathed the cold night's air as if for the first time. No time to enjoy this though, as I was badly injured once again, because of that tool, Mike.  
_This was like the time, he was five. Alone and scared of the dark and no one was there to protect him. He heard me then, when I told him I would protect him. Well, he's not alone now. I'll be dealing with his demons again. Why can't he learn how to defend himself? He's such a wimp! One vampire and he manages to get bludgeoned. What a coward! Crouching and taking it like a girl. Well, there's nothing I could do about it now.._

David answered Lucio, "Do with him as you wish." Lucio's eyes widened with delight and a huge grin spread across his face at his dark-haired Master's gift.

Lucio rapidly appeared next to me and grabbed my throat. I couldn't help a simper of pleasure as I dug my fingers into his hand, piercing his flesh. He then dropped me. I did not wait for him to react. I hastily kicked him in the face, catching him from behind as he started to fall. I took hold of his jaw and snapped his head off of his body letting them both fall to the ground.

Exhilarated, "Damn! I can't believe these things are so easily dealt with," I roared.

David's face darkened in fear, "What are you?", he asked me with a tremor in his voice.

I cracked my knuckles in acknowledgement, "The name's Wicked, and you don't want to know what I am."

Laughing viciously, I saw the third vampire, who was standing next to a girl in black. He slid into the shadows. I stopped him by putting him under a choke hold. Knuckling the top of his head, I rag on him, "Oh wow, the little boy is frightened of the big bad human. This will look badly to your brothers, a vampire who runs from humans? Kinda sad don't you think?" He didn't budge, but rather clenched his teeth in aggravation.

The girl beside the cowardly vampire giggled in amusement. I looked at her explaining, "Well, you have to understand that we humans are all about self preservation." Her smile stunned me, it made want to chop her adorable little head off. I continued, "You have an annoying laugh you know that".

Her smile faded and clenched her fists, bidding me to answer, "What did you say, Shrimp?"

I laughed at her annoyance, "Who are you calling Shrimp, Shorty?" I persisted, taunting her, "It would take two of you to make a real person, Ha!" She grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled it at me. Loosening my choke hold on the third vampire, I let him take the hit. "Wow, very nice aim there", I said sarcastically. "You need a bigger target or what, Shorty?", I added, winking at her, trying to incense her even more. I let go of my shield and looked at her. Her face more serious at the same time confused. This time I noticed her eyes were not as scarlet as the others. Why was she different from them? 'Shorty' was interestingly more skilled than the rest of them too. Plus she didn't seem to be as afraid of me as the others were. My vision began to blur as I stared into her eyes. Never saw her next move until I felt something hit me from behind. My back arched from the intensity of the strike, I passed out mid-flight


	2. The Truth About The Undead

THE TRUTH ABOUT THE UNDEAD

A flash of light hit me, waking me. My eyes fluttered open, adjusting slowly to my surroundings. I tried to move my arm, when I felt a light push, preventing me from doing so. Cold hands made me shiver. "Don't move. Your body has not yet fully healed. Let the Etredine do its work." Everything was dim. It looked like I was in a small office. There was nothing there to confirm my theory though, nothing on the walls. The entire room was plain and bare.

From the corner of my eye, I spot her gazing at me and smiling broadly, her cold hands still on me. She stared deeply into my eyes, as if she was burning into my soul. Her body, so stunning, felt good as she lay next to me. Languidly, she said "You seem to be back to your old self now. Did your little act last night wear off?" She giggled, poking my nose. Her slightest touch was ice-cold. "Who are you?" Would be the only words I could muster. Her sigh caught me by surprise, "I'm sorry you don't remember me, Wicked. I'm Monica. It's really weird to be finally talking to you, since I have dreamt and searched for you for a very long time." Confused, I fired her with questions, "What do you mean you've looked for me? How could you know I was real if it all came from a dream? And who is Wicked?" Her response was even more puzzling. "Well it would be hard for a vampire to dream because we don't sleep, my dear." My eyes widened at her confession and my heart began to race, pumping harder. She turned her head, and then stood up. She looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer her, my heart was beating so fast, and I could almost feel it running out of my chest. But I could see it now. Beneath her perfect beauty and gorgeous smile, there lay a killer. Nevertheless, what could she possibly want from me? Was she toying with me before she had her meal? As if feeling my distress, "You need to calm down", she said as she stroked my chest, soothing me. "You're a vampire?" I gasped. She looked closely into my eyes, "Yes, I am. But you should know this already. You killed one just like me last night." I shook my head in disbelief, trying to grasp what she had just said.

"I did what?"

"You really don't remember what you did, do you? You moved so fast, I could hardly keep up with you."

I tried to recall everything that had happened, but her silky raven hair, her perfectly curved pouty lips and her mesmerizing eyes were all I could see right now. Even her cute nose that scrunched up whenever I looked at her was a distraction.

"Umm, you said I killed a vampire?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She seemed worried, though I couldn't see why my question would do this. Automatically, as if sensing danger, she moved away from me, exposing her fangs slightly. "Who are you?" She demanded. Her face changed from calm and beautiful to sinister and cold. I gripped the table in fright. The calmness I started to feel was lost while trying to think of what I said wrong. All the blood from my heart now seemed to fill my head as it pounded. I tried to tell her, "I-I am Mike." I stammered. My body began to tremble as she hissed louder, "You are not _him!_" I jumped off of the table, looking for a way out. "You cannot be him, in my head you were much more than this!" I felt a painful jolt hit my heart. I held her stare, saying, "Well, I'm sorry you might have me confused with someone else." Even though I was afraid, I said this with as much conviction as I could muster, anger was growing inside me. So what, I'm not good enough for her now? I seem to be a disappointment to everyone. Except, why did her saying this cut me so deep? This total stranger opened old wounds and past hurts gushed out as if I would bleed to death. Tears welled up but I won't let her see. This was something I could control. And as long as I live, I will not let her have the satisfaction.

I didn't notice when, but she was now on the floor, staring up at me with the same confused look. I looked down and beside her were my ripped up clothes. I felt embarrassed now that I was aware I didn't have my shirt on. When I looked back at her, she was now laid down on the makeshift bed she had made for me, staring at the roof and thinking out loud, "Hmm, this is very interesting. So you do not remember what you did last night. This will be very hard to explain to the elders as they already want to chop your head off." She spoke calmly, like we were having an everyday conversation.

I looked back at her but she was gone. Where did she go? Then, I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I jumped a little when I heard her voice from behind, "You know we should really get you some new clothes before you meet the elders. It would seem more respectful if you looked a bit more decent, don't you think?" I turned to face her, "What do you mean it would not look good? Why do I have to meet the elders? And what is going on, I don't understand?" She sighed as she pointed to the bed, "You might want to sit down for this. It's a very long story." I shook my head and held my ground, "I am fine, please continue." Trying much as possible not to be rude to her. Her eyes glistened and her nose all scrunchy again, she then started her tale, "Well it starts with our creation. A lot of our ancestors say that we just rose from the earth. Others say it was a mutation but the true story lies in none of the old myths. It is as simple as a human who wished to live for eternity by using science to attain immortality. He began to do experiments, but all of them failed. In his search for a cure for mortality, he became reckless, testing, mixing, animal and human DNA. At first, no results came from it. But then…one would survive." Her eyes turned a darker shade of rubies. "He would posses great strength and skin like stone. The doctor was pleased with the success of his experiment. It seemed he had finally found his great cure. But his creation would soon become parched. He drank water but all it would do was burn his throat even more. The doctor could not figure out what his creature was thirsty for. Then one day, while running some more tests, the doctor nicked his hand on a shard of glass. Little did he know that this little scratch would be his demise." She growled lightly before she continued. "Next thing he knew, his most beloved creature would be all over him, devouring him, sucking him dry."

She looked away in disgust. Her face didn't look like the same kind one I had seen before. It had lost all serenity. She gripped the bed tight, cracking it slightly, but resumed where she had left off. "At first the creature would consume everything without control, sucking his victims dry. As the centuries went by, he learned to control his thirst. He subsequently learned that if he combined his blood with his victim's when they were close to death, he could bring about more like him. Soon he had hundreds of followers. But his coven would one by one turn on him. He could not sit back and let this happen, so he created a distinguished coven. Whoever did not follow his orders would be put to death."

I listened intently to her account of their legend while marveling at her exquisiteness. "After some time, he rose to rule over them all…or so he thought. Soon his own coven would separate themselves into several factions, very few stayed with him." She grew more intense as the story progressed, the crack on the table was now huge gap. "But his power was now so weak among his own coven. There were too many who did as they pleased. Some from the old coven still stand. They remember the past and protect its secrets and kill any who would threaten our way of life. This is the Covenant of the Elders. They who have stood toe to toe with First Vampire, now run the coven as our leader sits on his throne reminiscing the past." She heaved a sigh when she finished. It was as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders.

She went quiet now and my fears began to rise. No, this could not be why she brought me here. She didn't bring me here to be slaughtered by them, I thought, I hoped. I looked into her eyes, searching for the answer, fighting the urge to run. Where would I go? She would catch me in a matter of seconds, but I just can't stand here. "The elders will decide whether or not you are a danger to our way of life. That is why you are here." She smiled brightly, flinging her arms around me. I stood there, surprised by her sudden show of affection. I looked down at here, immobile, feeling her cold body pressed on mine, I asked, "So they will kill me now?" She looked up at me, baffled by my question. "What do you mean?" I stared into her eyes, my heart beating slightly faster. "Well you said they would kill anyone who is a threat to your kind." She giggled and poked my nose. "Silly you, you know they have no reason to think you are a danger to us. They should have no reason to kill you." As she was letting me go, she said, "I should still get you something more presentable to wear. I don't think you should be wearing those dirty old rags." She winked and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Static and bewildered, I contemplated the implications of what she had just told me. So this wasn't an execution, just a trial or a meeting of sorts, to see if I was any danger to them. But of course I wasn't. I'm just a human and they're fast and strong. Surely they would all see that I'm no threat at all. Hell, I was almost killed by them last night! But then like a lightning bolt, it hit me, Monica did say "…You killed one just like me last night…" Maybe, just maybe, they thought this was true and it was the reason why I was here. It sounded so outrageous, so impossible for me to do what she said I did. There's no way I could ever do that, something that strong, taken down by me. But they claim I did. Could it be possible, perhaps, that this Wicked, of which she called me before, had something to do with it? Who was this Wicked? Why didn't she explain what she meant by this?

A few moments later, the door opened and Monica had with her a set of clothes. My eyes grew wide, like a little boy at Christmas. They looked brand new. She handed me a white shirt which I threw on. She jumped to my side helping me put it on. As she did, she started whispering under her breath, moving back and forth. Next, were the dark blue pants with striping on the sides. I've never owned a pair that looked so nice. I hurriedly put them on too, just in case she changed her mind about giving them to me. Finally, she gave me a dark blue sweater, so new it slid down smoothly. Delighted to have new clothes on, my heart did somersaults.

However, Monica's eyes flashed to me, followed by a perplexed look on her face. What now? What could she be so worried about? Did she find something out while she was getting my clothes? Or maybe there was something on my face? Instinctively or insecurely, I searched the room for a mirror. I was surprised to see one on the bed, but I picked it up and saw my face for the first time in awhile. My light blue eyes sparkled, brighter than usual but still the same, and my dark brown, fade-cut hair didn't make me look too bad, thanks to the new set of clothes. So what was she worried about? Was she worried? If she was, why would she be worried about me? It's not like we know each other, other than in our dreams that is.

She surveyed me keenly, exclaiming, "You look so handsome, Wicked!" Dumbfounded, I looked around the room, "Who are you talking to, Monica?" She was taken aback by my question. Her eyes narrowed but still replied, "You. Are you not Wicked?" Dejected by her uncertainty, my head hung low and my shoulders drooped, taking away all happiness I felt just moments ago. I wasn't the man she was thinking about. "Last night, you said your name was Wicked." Tenderly, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "That must be why you don't remember last night, because you're not him." This Wicked character is starting to piss me off. What did he have to do with me? She smiled at me and gently patted my back, trying to comfort me, when someone knocked on the door. A dark cold voice spoke, "It is time. The elders are ready for him." She looked at the door then back at me. "I know you're not sure of what's going on but I don't have anymore time to explain now. If things go bad, you will have to act quickly. There are special weapons inside the sweater and pants I gave you. Do not use them unless _necessar_y." Wishing me luck, she kissed my cheek. My heart soared again as her cold lips left their mark.

A burly man with long braids in his hair walked in. He looked around the room then spoke in the same cold voice, "Let's go. The elders are waiting for you. It is not wise to keep them waiting." He seemed so calm and strong that he reminded me of Julias, except for those large muscles. They were no comparison to Julias' but he would probably argue that though.

Stepping out with him into the hallway, I could see doors on every side. As soon as he closed the door behind us, there was no way for me to tell the difference between all of them. He began to walk. I felt a nudge on my lower back. I turned and saw a little girl with a very serious look on her face. She was about seven or eight with strawberry blond hair and light reddish highlights. Very thin and pale skinned like the others. How could someone so young be a vampire? Yet even in my disbelief, this child stood there. How could they do this? A bit irritated, she said, "You need to move faster, man. I don't have all day." I did as she ordered, following the burly man to the elevator.

We all got in the elevator and the man inside stared directly ahead at the floor buttons console. When we were all in, he pushed the red button and the elevator started its descent. It was pretty odd that he was standing so stiffly and it irritated me, "Do you have a problem or what, man?" He didn't answer, and continued to stare straight ahead. It would be the little girl who would answer for him, "He's just having a hard time trying not to eat you, Shrimp. Can't you see you are like a big juicy steak standing next to us. His will is getting the best of him. He's also afraid of what will happen to him if he snaps. He knows death will come the moment he decides to turn on you." She ended with a patronizing smile.

Several moments later, the elevator stopped. The man stepped through first then the little girl gestured for me to go next. "Ladies first, Shrimp." I followed the man, looking around while walking cautiously. This hallway was slightly darker than the last one. Everything looked like dungeons and cages. Was this the last thing I will ever see? She seemed to read my mind because she said, "Lucky you we don't kill people here. We do that in the great hall." She winked and licked her lips. "You seem so calm around all this, why is that?" I asked her as we turned the corner onto a staircase. We headed down towards an even darker corridor. "Yeah, nothing to fear here, besides, you're with me, and I'm the worst of the worst. No one will attack you, Shrimp."

We reached the end where the only entrance that stood was this tiny door. The door opened with a creek which led to a small, dark pathway lit only by two lines of floor lights. I expected it to be grander, but I, guess in this place, you cannot expect anything. Looking farther, two lanterns stood at the distance casting shadows over hooded figures. A cold rush of air greeted me along with hushed whispers. For a moment, I thought of putting my hoodie on, bowing my head and becoming invisible. The room was now in total silence as I reached the two lanterns.

A very low and smooth voice said, "Wait there." It was a kind sounding voice. Young but wise. A mix of emotions came over me upon hearing this voice. I couldn't pinpoint why, but anger began to build inside of me. His voice was like a trigger. I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to leap forward and kill the man behind that smooth voice. The door slamming shut snapped me back to reality. What had just happened to me? Why did this voice anger me so much? This feeling was new to me yet so familiar.

Another voice spoke from behind me, a slicker version of the previous one, colder, if that was even more possible, asked, "Shall we begin, my Lord? This thing has stalled long enough, don't you think?" "You should not be in a hurry, Paul. The elders are not even seated yet and you already want to execute him." The little girl's voice was calm and breezy. Still, it didn't make any difference how young she was, she was one of them and feared by many. Not this man though, he seemed annoyed by her. "You should not speak out of place, little brat. Your foul mouth is not fit to speak my name!" Hisses filled the room, as if a brawl was about to break out. And I was in the middle of it all.

Someone brushed against me, the coolness penetrated the warmth of the sweater. This vampire's eyes burned a light shade of red. His blazing red hair all spiked up and his black suit matched the little girl's and the one from the elevator. His strong, icy voice beseeched the elders, "Your wisdom be told, my elders." Voices ahead answered in unison, "Let it be heard, my child." He nodded to me and sat down on a chair that seemed to just have materialized. "What is the wisdom you seek, my child?" United, they inquired. "We do not think anything trivial should be brought to our attention. As such, what answers you seek better be worth our time." Greg bowed his head in respect, his eyes still ablaze. When the elders spoke, it seemed as if he was holding back so much anger, but continued, "I ask for your wisdom in this time of need. This young man has broken our rules and as such is bound to die." Murmurs filled the chamber yet again. "But, we do not think the rules apply here as he was trying to defend himself from the one named David Glen. It is preposterous for him to be blamed for merely trying to survive."

Appalled, the elders chimed in harmony, "He did more than just kill him and one of his people, _he_ slaughtered them! Our kind has faced no human like him. But, the real danger is the power he possesses that brings him to us, his ability to see a particular member of our coven. This is what intrigues us and that is the only reason we've let him live for as long as we have. We do not think though that it is worth risking our kind to test our theory. We have many enemies that will seek his skills and turn him against us. Hunt us down, even. We cannot leave such a force out there, even if it is such a small threat. Greg, interrupted, "So you say he is a threat to us. A mere human scares the great elders." Fierce growls came from behind the shadows that made my body quiver. Fear filled every raspy breath I took. The most ferocious snarl emanated from a singular vampire that quieted the whole room with its iciness.

"Well, from my point of view, that is what it seems like, my lords."

"You dare speak to us as if we were second rate parasites, you mediocre excuse for a vampire? Know your place, Greg!"

When he tried to stand, he was quickly sat back down by a man who wore a very old, smelly looking coat. He whispered something in Greg's ear before he moved away. He then looked past me. Something was going on behind me. My instincts told me to look but I was numb, just as I always am. I've always let other people choose my fate. I let fear rule my life. I'm just useless! _No you're not! You could kill every one of those weaklings. Such monsters deserve to die, be hunted like the animals that they are. _You make no sense. They would tear me apart bit by bit. How could I take them on? _It is I whom you should fear, not them. I am the essence of what they've left behind. Tearing them apart last night was such pleasure. It's more fun when you slice them up a little at a time or slide a blade under their skin, peeling it like an orange. It makes me feel so good just knowing they will suffer as we did. _SHUT UP! You're insane! You cannot go against them. They're deciding whether I live or die. What are you? Who are you? _I am Wicked. The most feared force this world will ever see. Brought about by your weakness to protect you from what you cannot stand up against. Do things that you're too afraid of because you think you're feeble and frail. Now, let me kill them! Set me free from the confines of your mind so I can shower in their blood. _NO! You need to leave me alone! You've caused enough trouble, can't you see that? _Trouble? They don't know what trouble is. They are nothing but pathetic fools feeding on the weak because they cannot hunt the strong. _

I could the feel the room slipping from my mind. He was trying to push me back. I can't let him loose. "Nooooo!!!" Hearing my own scream reverberate in the room, I slowly gained control of my senses. "Are you ok, young one?" Greg asked. My hands were trembling and sweat was pouring down my forehead while I took deep breaths trying to steady myself. One last deep breath and I caught her scent. That one whiff of her calmed me down almost immediately. Greg watched me for a moment, gauging my condition. "Shall we continue?" Not waiting for my answer, he turned to the elders, "My lords, this meeting is pointless, if you say that you are not afraid of him. It then follows that he is no threat to us, therefore, he should be left alone." I breathed a sigh of relief. As the council discussed among them my fate, I tried to analyze what had just happened to me. I still felt "him" lingering. Was he controlling me? I tried to focus when their arguments grew louder. I couldn't see them clearly but somehow a part of me could. At least 14 of them were there, behind the shadows. I could definitely catch each of their scents now. Was this what Wicked left behind, some sort of skill to sense the vampires? Or was this just my imagination running wild?

Greg addressed the elders once more, "So are we agreed that he is no threat then, my lords?" Silence. "Very well, then we have nothing to worry about except our King's concern of his bride-to-be's proximity to the child." Greg chuckled at the absurdity of it, "So this is why we have this meeting? Because the King is worried that he will lose Monica to him." The room roared. "You know the King will not be made fun of, you are slowly testing our patience."

My heart sank as soon as I heard she belonged to someone else. I could care less about any of it now. Although I knew there was a slim chance of anything ever happening between us, I hoped. Our brief moment together, dreaming of her, feeling her next to me, her touch and scent soothing me, it all felt so right. Now it all seemed like a sham. Like none of it was ever real. The draftiness of the room pierced the warmth of the jacket, I didn't feel it though, I was long gone. My body felt detached. The hurt I felt confounded me. She was nothing to me, yet, she was everything.

Then, _He_ spoke, "It is none of your business what my reasons are for his death. But if you wish, you can die along side him. Keep opening your mouth and you will." Greg lifted his head in defiance. "Do you dare threaten your liege? You know it is not wise. Learn your place quickly my child or you will no longer have one. Do not force my hand, Greg."

His words were tranquil yet venomous. Greg looked irritated but nevertheless bowed his head in contrition. "Sir, I meant no disrespect, but I am trying to defend my cause as best as I can, but there are many boundaries. This is a waste of time and you know it. You will not kill him because she doesn't wish it. She wants him to have the freedom to choose his path." Filled with so much emotion, "Greg" finished his speech. He gave me the impression that he was defending himself as much as he was trying to protect me. They don't mean anything though unless the elders are convinced.

Surprisingly, they were, "You are right my child. And this case intrigues us as well. We think he will be something special to our own world if he decides to join us. But, does he even the slightest interest in being part of us? We do wish to know more about him. Of that we are sure. Let us speak to him, after which, we will decide if his life is worth keeping. The door behind the council opened and some filed out. Greg stood up and walked out as well, leaving me alone with the elders.

"What is it you wish most?" They began their inquest.

"I don't get what you mean?"

"Let us rephrase. What is it you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to leave with my life, nothing more."

Their voices felt dizzyingly close, separate from each other now, surrounding me, infringing every space possible.

"You lie!"

"You seek to kill and destroy us!"

"You are not going to be the end of us!"

"You will die before this happens!"

This made no sense. Didn't they just decide that I was of no risk to them? And now, all of a sudden they think I am.

"You mimic your father's words. How do we know you will not do as he did?"

I stared at them blankly, "What are you talking about? My father died years ago. What does any of this have to do with him?"

I could feel Wicked again now, rising, influencing me, trying to bust out. _They know what they did. They are nothing but liars! _Shut up! I don't want to hear you. Leave me alone! They are not what you say they are, so just go away!

It was hard to hear what they were saying with the internal battle going on inside my head. Nevertheless, he seemed to be quieting down. They were still in conference, whispering among themselves.

Collectively, they thundered, "Your father used to be with us. He was one among our coven until he turned his back on us. We never knew why he walked away. We never knew why he tried to kill those of us who spared his life. You say the same things he said and you expect us to believe you?"

"Look, I don't know what you want from me. But the things he had done, it was him, not me. You cannot blame me for his choices, for his mistakes. Judging me by his words or actions is not fair. I am nothing like my father. I am my own person."

The elders gathered in discussion as I awaited their decision. Hoping they will make the one I wanted to hear. "We have pondered and have come to a decision. We suppose that it is not fair to pass judgment by your father's actions. We will let you live to see what you will become, a great ally or our fierce enemy, but we will give you this chance. Only time will tell which path you will take. We leave it all up to you. Our hope is that we have made the right decision."

I was astonished but happy that they listened to what I had to say. Dumbfounded that they had spared me from death, a fate that I was ready to accept moments ago. The door behind me let some light in, "You may leave." I went towards the door and out the narrow pathway that gave me my freedom, I didn't dare look back.


	3. My Day Withought Her

CHAPTER 3

MY DAY WITHOUT HER

As soon as I walked out that tiny doorway, it seemed as if a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Hearing her voice from a distance made my heart beat heavily, like an empty void had been filled. She waved at me, donned in a black hooded coat, "Ah, there you are." She walked gracefully towards me, weaving around the crowd of people which now filled the hallway. "Well it looks like you survived." I reluctantly turned away from Monica to acknowledge the voice behind me, "Yeah down here little man." It was the little girl. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Thank you for helping me get here. I don't think I got you name before." She rolls her eyes, "That is because I didn't give it you, stupid." Sarcasm filled her words and I took a step towards her. The hallway quieted down. "It's Misty Lianheart. You better remember it because I do not repeat myself." The sweetness of her voice couldn't hide her annoyance with me. The anger behind it made my skin crawl. I jumped as cold lips fell on my nape. "Wow that was weird." I sed as i felt Her body so close to mine slowing my breathing. "You are so cute." She tapped my nose lightly. A loud gagging sound came from Misty, "Yeah right. He is dead ugly." I paid no attention to her. Monica's face was smooth and cool against my touch. The hooded crowd seemed to have moved in for a closer look. Monica and Misty were the only ones carelessly hood-bare. "Mmm…he looks so scrumptious." A voice from the crowd said, cold and precise. It was the same man who spoke in court, Paul, I think. The crowd parted for him. "You look nothing like your father. He was far more of a man. But then again, it was not how he died." He laughed removing his cover. His cold face looked very calm and his dark red eyes glared hard at me. "Do you want to know how your father died, silly boy?" Monica moved in front of me. "Shut up Paul! Now is not the time for that." She knows. "Oh dear me, the little boy does not know how his dearest father died. He was braver then you, that I can say, up until the end, when he started begging for his life. I of course I took my sweet time." Rage filled me as I stared him down without any fear. I could feel Wicked climbing out from the darkest corners of my mind, when Monica tried to end Paul's tirade, "Just shut up Paul! He does not need to hear this. You are going too far." Hot tears filled my eyes. "Why not, can't the little crybaby handle the fact that I ripped his dad limb from agonizing limb?" It was a white flash that made me lose sight. Laughing loudly, letting all the pent up rage out. Mike was building me up for this, cracking my neck, "Hmm, it feels so good to be free again." This is going to be fun. Monica slowly turned to me. I saw everyone differently. The air around me smelled stiff with fear. Paul's smile was wide, he even laughed. "The big scary monster was released, was he?" His smirk completely disappeared when I lithely appeared next to him as he was taking something from his pocket. To my surprise, the little brat stepped between us, kicking him into the wall. I was next, she sent me flying in the other direction. I caught myself before I had totally smashed the wall. My feet just touching it made rubble fly everywhere, creating a cloud of dust.

"Wow you weren't joking little one, you really are strong."

"Do not test my patience man, I will _kill_ you."

The dust began to settle, "If you could kill me, you would have done it already Miss Miniature Doll." She pouted, "I am not a doll you big poopy-head!" She threw a hissy-fit. Not being able to contain my amusement, I fell on the floor reeling with laughing. "Shut up!" She swung her left fist then her right. I caught them both.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious. You are "Mini Vamp".

"Argh!"

"Man, you are killing me. How can something so dangerous be so funny?"

_When our eyes met, I was astonished to see the innocence in them._ _She wasn't evil like the rest of them. Her life was pure. How could this be? Could I be wrong about them? No! They're deaths are the only way that can save mankind._ No it's not. _Oh god, shut up Mike!_ _I am the one thinking. You have no right to think. This is my body. Get out!_ No way! This is also mine. We share because I am you and you are me, remember that.

I let Misty go. "You guys are so fun to play with. So who else thinks they can take me besides the little doll here?" She pouts and looks away saying, "I am not a doll you dumb monkey." Mike was beginning to gain control again but I held him off for a little while longer. _Mike let me help you become stronger, at least, even though I want to be the one to rip their heads off. These guys will kill you. I felt him wanting to say no, but he replied with a yes._ Fine, but let me control myself. Do not take me like this anymore. We're going to do this my way from now on. _Fine. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I felt myself calm down. _And then I no longer felt angry. I guess letting Wicked take over for that brief moment was a good thing. Everyone had their backs flat against the walls, keeping there distance. "Sorry about that. I kinda lost it." Misty was walking up the stairs. I could see that she was still angry from Wicked's teasing. "Are you ok? You need to control him. He is dangerous to us." Monica advised me. "I will, yeah." I sighed as I surveyed the destruction in the hallway. Giant pieces of the opposing walls were Paul and I had gone through were strewn across the floor. In our mind, Wicked gave me a play by play of what happened. It amazed me how fast he was. How quick he could move. It all seemed impossible. As I turned my attention back, Monica had a worried look on her face. I put my arms around her. A cold shiver to ran through me but still I held her close. I relished in the moment, closed my eyes and tried to forget everything, everything except her. She broke the hug but took my hand, "It's time to take you home."

We made our way back to the staircase. "So how do you like it here so far?" I looked around at the dungeons. "Oh yeah, very homey." She giggled at my stab at sarcasm.

"Truthfully, this place creeps me out. It's like walking into a death trap. People come here unexpectedly to get executed, lose there lives."

"Does it bother you that much?" She asked as we reached the elevator.

"Well, I don't know if it does so much as you choosing who lives or dies."

"So you think we are monsters, now that you know and have seen all these."

"Not monsters, just confused at how you all decide who lives or dies."

"Well if we do not who will? Do you think that you could stand in our place and judge people? Someone will lie to you. Humans lie to each other all the time."

The elevator doors opened to the parking lot. The arguments she posed puzzled me more than before. She went out first and removed her cloak showing a red corsette top, red short front and long back flowing pleated skirt, black fishnet stockings and knee-high stiletto boots. I bit my lip, awestruck by her magnificent body. This was a different kind of urge and controlling myself was harder than anything else. Focusing on self-control made me forget what I was going to say next. She smiled, tilting her head inquiringly, "What's the matter with you?" I realized that I stupidly stood agape, I closed my mouth.

The parking lot was quiet. Only a few cars were there. She opened the back door of a black car and went in. She lifted her index finger enticingly motioning for me to get in the back as well. Leaning closer and kissing me, lightly on the lips at first. I felt her hand go around me after closing the door. Her body was pressed upon me. She slowly parted my lips, deepening the kiss. My hand began to stroke her perfectly smooth thigh that was resting on mine. Nibbling, she ended the dizzying kiss by licking my bottom lip. "This is fun, isn't it?" She smirked, pulling her self on me, straddling me. She teasingly unzipped her top and winked, "Gotcha." She pecked my nose and climbed off of me.

"You did not think you where going to get some already, were you?" Looking away from her and out the window, "I don't know what you mean." Nudging me, "Ha! Tell me that when your more in control of yourself." I looked at her questioningly. She giggled and pointed down at my waist. I looked down and when I saw what she was getting at I hastily tried to cover myself. Feeling my face flush with embarrassment, I fixedly stared out the window. How could I not keep myself under control? It seemed as though she enjoyed embarrassing me. She hugged my arm, "It's ok. You're man and you have needs. I was just having a bit of fun messing with you." Finally, I had the courage to look back at her again. She snuggled close to me with her eyes were closed. It felt was so nice having someone to hold, someone to be there, to not be alone. Everything else seemed insignificant compared to this moment. But Wicked was not enjoying this at all. I didn't care. This wasn't any of his business anyway.

We rode in silence until we reached the street where I found them or where she found me. "Well I must let you go for now. You need your rest. You can find the rest of your way back home from here. It's best we don't know where you live. Some of our members still want you dead." I kissed her forehead before I got out, "Have a nice night, dear." Everything looked the same but, no girl, no blood. The car sped away and Wicked warned me. _Don't head home yet, they're watching._ My heart stopped for a bit. _Just keep walking straight._ _We will lose them and if we can't I'll kill them._ No, they are not putting us in any danger. _Oh really? What about your sister? Do you think they would spare her life as well?_ I did not have to think about it, he was right. I can't let them follow me home, no matter what. Only if we have to I told him. _Yeah, yeah I can't slice and dice the little wittle vampies until big bad Mike lets me._ I did not feel the same as he did about them, but how I knew he was right was about them was like something I was hiding from myself. I wonder why he was being so quiet now when I wanted answers. _Very nice, they're gone now._ I turned the corner of the theater, taking the long way back home. Next I saw the dark streets and broken down apartments. Continuing down, the ugliest one of them all, that's where I lived. Or maybe I just saw it as hideous because I lived in it.

I took out my key and opened the door. My sister was laid out on the couch, passed out from waiting for me. I had forgotten that she wanted to play a video game with me. She looked so cute with her hand covering her face and her foot was in one of the couch holes, apparently trying to stay warm. Picking her up slowly, trying not to wake her, I wonder what she dreamed of. Such a little brat, but, she was the main reason I was still living. Her long brown hair slid down and her mouth open. I took her to my room and lay her on the other bed, pulling the covers over her. I went back to the living room, turned off the T.V. and wondered if they would be safe if I had died tonight. Would they consider them a danger? Was my sister also skilled in the same way as me? I went back to my room, checked if she was still asleep. _Monica is not going to spare her life, trust me. Her blood would be something she would enjoy drinking._ As I lay on my bed, I asked him, why Wicked, why do they want me then? _Because they think you will be of some use to them._ I could feel his smirk on my face. What else do you know about them? _Nothing much really, all I know is not to trust them and that cutting them up into little pieces sounds so nice._ My eyes drooped. Don't worry, if any of them come near her, it will be the last thing they do. I nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke with fists pounding me, "Wake up! Wake up!" Though she was upset, her voice was still sweet and innocent. But the brat was shaking me awake again. Removing the covers from my face, the bright sunlight hit my face and I looked into her wet brown eyes. "You promised." I immediately hugged her, tears soaking the sweater Monica gave me. "I'm sorry sis. Something happened and I got side-tracked. Promise it won't happen again." She stopped as quickly as I said it. She smiled and let go, "Ok, much better now." As she was walking out of the room, she remembered, "Oh yeah, mom said to tell you she left for work early today. She said something about getting a head start on something."

I noticed all the small weapons Monica had stashed as I undressed in the shower. I clung to showerhead, letting the warm water stream down my body. How could last night be, when I had not a single bruise or scratch on me? It was as if last night was just a dream or a nightmare. I picked up the dirty clothes and threw it in my closet. Lisa was already dressed, her back pack ready. "Remember your promise." She waved and headed for school. After putting on my shoes, I also headed for school. Having this spare key is going to be more useful now than it ever was. I mean, sneaking around with Julias and the rest of the gang was fun and it saved me from a lot yelling for when I got back, though mom would always get me in the morning. Sigh, it was too nice of a day to be thinking of that now. I'll deal with it when the time came. For now, I will enjoy the long walk to school.

The hall was packed with students now trying to get to class. I went to my first class, laid my head on the table and did not pay any attention to what the teacher said. When the bell rang, I stood up and quickly got knocked back down. Julias walked past me, out into the hallway. My sniggering classmates followed him out. On my way to my next class, I could feel people just staring at me. What could be going on? There it was, a banner posted on the door of my next class.

It read: Mike is a retard who will be getting an ass whooping after this class, don't miss the action!

A badly drawn caricature of me was also included. The "artists" even initialed their work of art, f.g and a.j. I thought to myself, man, those two really don't have any imagination. "Wow it's been a long time, God I wish I could kick his ass myself." One of the boys in the crowd said. Ignoring them was easy for me. I've already gone through this before Julias and I became friends. Guess they'll be starting again.

Everyone at History stared when I walked in. Bored already, I took my seat. Our History teacher, Mrs. Jade Lewis, was one of the most popular teachers in school. Not because the students loved History but because she was so young, attractive and had a sarcastic sense of humor. She and I never saw eye to eye, but she would always call on me to do things like sharpen pencils or something mundane. She never really liked me and the feeling was mutual. It was my turn to sleep in class and Julias would be the one taking notes and passing them to me afterwards. I couldn't count on that today, so I listened. Though Mrs. Lewis was very boring I had to admit she had a nice body. Now if her eyes only shined like rubies, she would be the spitting image of Monica. This made me wish I could call her now, bring her to me and have her lips touch mine again. Lost in my daydreams, I was one of the last to stand after the bell rang. Mrs. Lewis advised, "Mike, you might want to wait in here for a bit. I read the banner posted outside." Even if I was surprised by her concern, I said, "It's fine. They did this my freshman year so I know what to expect." Or so I thought.

As soon as I stepped out of the class I saw the throng of people crowded around the room. Some of the teachers were also there. Felicia and Andrea were huddled in their own little group when I passed them. I headed down the hallway to Science, followed by the crowd. There was Julias walking directly towards me. I felt a slight snag in my step as he got closer. Like a reflex reaction, I avoided his shoulder when he tried to bump me as he passed by. We each turned and Julias' eyes burned with rage. Felicia went to him, "What are you doing babe? I thought you where going to kick his ass?" He shoved her hand away, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you." The harshness in his voice made her back away. It scared her. It scared me. She turned and glared at me as if it was my fault. I smiled at her childishness. Julias was still staring me down, it seemed it was taking all of his self-control just holding back from killing me. How could one little punch make him this angry? He looked deranged, almost inhuman. The air around was thick and tense as the crowd watched us in silence.

Wicked decided to stop the quiet that filled the hallway. _He IS holding himself back dumbass. _What do you mean? _I wish I could smack you over the head. You smell like vamps kid. He must be able to smell it on you. He probably thinks they turned you or something. He must be a hunter. _A what? _A hunter, oh slow one. Is your brain not working? Get with the program. _So are you going to tell me what hunters are? _I'm not really sure, but I know they hunt vamps and other creatures like them._ What do you mean? _Well, that's all I know. You're blocking the rest of it from both of us dumbass. _Will you stop with the insults already? _Oh stop complaining and head to class sissy boy._ You're really getting on my nerves Wicked. _Yeah, yeah and your face is ugliest when the sun hits it. Now lets go_.

I walked to class trying to stop myself from hitting myself. Would that even hurt him or just me, I wondered. But Julias' anger was far more important right now. How could he turn on me this way? Did he really think I was a vampire? My thoughts were disrupted by laughter and stuff falling on the floor. I walked over to where it was coming from. On the floor a boy was picking up his books and papers from the ground. He crumpled some of the papers and looked up to see me. Feeling sorry for him, I helped him pick up his stuff. He looked dorky with his sleeked back hair, glasses, tight fitting pants and black and green checkered shirt. He looked like his mother had dressed this morning.

"Thanks, but, you don't have to help me."

Giving him a weak smile, "Yeah, it's fine. They used to do this to me too."

"Oh really? So I'm like your replacement." We both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are." We stood up.

"So how did you get them to stop?"

"I became friends with a big scary dude."

"Oh yeah, that would do it. It's like having your own personal bodyguard."

"But I don't know if we are friends anymore let alone him protecting me now." "Why is that?"

"He's angry with me because I punched him in the face."

"Why would you punch anyone, man? That's stupid. It's the surest way to get beat up."

"Yeah well you can't hide behind other people your whole life, anyway. Julias told me once."

"I am Justin Blake by the way, and you are?"

"Mike Martines."

"Well Mike, thanks for your help."

We both walked into Mr. Thomas' Science class. When he saw me walk in, he started his usual monologue as to why I was late. That I was a retard who could not keep track of time and that it was a miracle that I was even passing his class. And as usual, I ignored him and took a seat at the back. Everything seemed petty compared to the fact that my best friend was raging mad at me. Is he really a hunter? If he is, would he come after me even though I was not one of them? I volleyed every possible angle back and forth in my head. Then, a book dropped with a thud on my table, shocking me back to reality. "Mr. Martines, do you think we could have your attention? You might learn something for once in your life." I looked up at the clock and put my head on the table and said under my breath, "Yeah, yeah I heard it all before. You really should come up with something new."

The smooth, cold table felt so good on my face that I drifted off, while Mr. Thomas droned on. After awhile, I felt my shirt being tugged. "Yo, man the bell rang. You might wanna get out of here before he keeps you here." I laughed, "Yeah, I am sure that would make his day." Standing slowly as he waited for me, "Is something wrong man?" He looked outside, "I'm pretty sure they're waiting for me." I glanced at Mr. Thomas who was erasing the blackboard, "Yup they most definitely are. Don't worry, I got an idea." Edging slowly towards the window, I opened it and jumped out landing in between the bushes. Got the idea from when I was in my first year. This was how I dodged getting beaten to a pulp. Justin watched and climbed out the window as well.

We walked out the front gates together without any hitch. I spotted George and Pablo, apparently waiting for Julias. Obviously they had taken his side. They were too scared to go against him. Watching them as we passed, they stared back at me. Justin was much calmer as we gained some distance from the school, "Man that was close. I thought they were going to bury me in the trash today."

When we reached his house he turned to me, "So do you wanna come in a get a soda or something, man?" I shook my head, "Sorry man I promised my sister we'd play video games this afternoon." He looked dejected but said, "It's cool Mike, I'll just catch you tomorrow at school." I felt a little guilty but I did make my sister a promise and I can't break it twice.

My walk the whole way home was filled with thoughts of her. Even the breezy wind felt new because I had her in my life. I wondered what she was doing at this moment. Her perfect image ingrained in my head. Dead on my tracks I thought of how I could reach her so I started rifling through my pockets for a note, a telephone number, anything. Remembering I had changed before school, I made a mental note to search the clothes I threw in the closet. So I carried on. Maybe she had planned this. Maybe she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Why would she do this to me? Perhaps she did leave me a way to reach her and I just can't see it yet. Yeah, that's it. It has to be.

When I got home, Lisa was waiting for me on the couch. Her feet stuck inside hole in the cushion again. She looked up and smirked, "Oh yeah, it is time to kick butt." She picked up to the controls and I sat down on the floor. "Oh really? Mark my words, it'll be me winning another twenty games and you having to make me dinner again." She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at me, "Not today it won't. I'll win and you will make me dinner and it better be good." It was an old soccer game which happened to be the only game we had. But she enjoyed playing it with me over and over again. "Ha! I knew I would get you." She said when she scored the first goal. I shook it off and scored a couple of minutes later. She threw a small stuffed animal at me.

"Wow so violent."

"You lucked out on that one. I will win anyway."

"Ok."

I score again, "Come on that was lame, you get so lucky."

I threw her animal back at her, "Don't hate. You know I'm the best."

"Oh shut up."

I score again, "Oh my god! How lucky can you get?!"

With a minute left, she scored her second goal, "Yeah baby! I knew I could do it! She started shaking her butt in my face doing her dance. By the time she sat back down I was on my way to winning the game, "That is so not fair and you know it!" "I touched the ball and the game ended. I jumped up and stuck out my tongue, "Ha Ha! But who won, little girl, who won, say my name." She walked away, "Yeah, yeah, you got lucky again. I was so close to beating you this time." I followed her to the kitchen, "Well a deal's a deal, now make me something delicious." She started cooking and I watched TV from the kitchen. Something about a shootout a few blocks away was on the news. Lisa put a plate in front of me and one for herself. Beans and rice, better then nothing, I guess. "Wow! You outdid yourself this time." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah let's see you do better." I stuck my tongue out at her, "That was not the deal. I won so you cook, lazy."

I looked out the still curtain-less window while eating. Kids were running around playing. Lisa never liked to hang out with them. I never understood why. Mom never made her play with them either, so she must have been fine with it. She spent most of her time nowadays waiting for me, which would be annoying if she wasn't the most important thing in my life. I live for her to be ok, for her to be a great person.

We finished eating and she started washing the dishes. I picked up the game and headed to bed. My room was clean and orderly, not as I left it. Lisa must have cleaned it up. I looked a little too clean though, so I looked around to see if anything was missing. Nothing, all was in order. However, I still had that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Do not worry about that now. We need to get you ready for the vamps dumbass. _So when are you going to stop insulting me? _When you grow up and become a man, how about that? _Shove it, Wicked. _I would love to see you try. But enough of your drama let's do this. _I stood there with arms crossed, tapping my foot. Well? _Chill, teaching a retard like you is harder than I thought. You need to work with me, lose control of your body, move with me, let me guide you. _As soon as I decided to surrender control, I felt my fist rise. The feeling was totally weird. Then it began to move rapidly, it was a blur. I took control over my feet. It slowed under it. I lost focus on trying to control my foot and looked at my hand in amazement. Next thing I know my foot rose, giving the air a kick. My body felt so much lighter as if a giant restraint was released.

"What's happening in there?" My sister rapping on the door slowed me back to normal speed. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked when she opened the door. "What are you doing in here? This is my room! I could have been naked. Next time, knock." She faked throwing up putting her finger in her mouth. "Do not make me lose my food. Anyway I am going to read. You can watch TV if you want?" I shook my head, "Na. I'll just stay here." Before she shut the door, "Suit your self, loser." I walked to the door and put my ear to the door, making sure she had left.

I plopped myself on the bed, thinking again. A cricket was singing almost right beside me, but it was coming from outside. I picked up someone's footsteps, then several others. At least five of them from the parking lot were walking and talking. "Damn! Did you see those girls? They were hella fine!" They all laughed and then I lost them. Was I going mad? _No, not yet, just letting you see what you are blocking out, what you're capable of. _So this is stuff I can do? _Yes._ His voice rang in the back of my head. So I was right you are me and I you. _I hate to agree with you, but yes we are one. But you are nothing like me?_ You really think that? _Come on. I am the one that says everything you are to afraid to say and do what you're afraid to do. You could say I am your "balls"._

"God, you could not come up with something else."

"Nope this is what I am. You have to wake up and face facts. You cannot trust anyone."

"Oh shut up! How would you know?"

Then I heard banging on the wall. "Shut up and stop talking to your self!"

Woops, guess I really did started talking to myself. _How crazy is this huh?_ You're telling me. I've been keeping things from myself. This is retarded. _What things, I cannot say, it's up to you to find out._ _You_ _should rest now. We did not sleep much last night._ I closed my eyes and slept as he said.


End file.
